Applications requiring light energy and, in some embodiments, laser energy, may benefit from the use of solid state light sources such as laser diodes which are commonly available, reliable to operate and relatively cost effective as a laser energy source. Such devices may include a plurality of laser emitters in a single bar that emit laser light simultaneously in a common direction. In addition, multiple solid state or laser emitter bars may be disposed in a stacked configuration so as to generate even higher power levels. Typically the emitters of such solid state emitter bars generate significant amounts of heat during operation and are spaced from each other to allow sufficient cooling without the need for elaborate and expensive cooling systems.
Laser diode bars are often used for communication technology devices, medical applications and other applications such as military applications where it is desirable to couple the output of all the emitters of a single solid state emitter bar or multiple bars in a stacked configuration into a single optical fiber or other optical conduit. Some common optic mounting procedures are not suitable for hermetically sealed assemblies. For example, epoxy adhesive mounting of optical components in a hermetically sealed unit may not be suitable for some embodiments without organic getters because outgassing from the epoxy material may contaminate the system or optics within the system. As such, the heat dissipation and optical alignment requirements of such embodiments may make assembly and packaging of the diode bars difficult, particularly in systems where hermetic sealing of the assembly is required. As such, the heat dissipation and optical alignment requirements of such embodiments may make assembly and packaging of the diode bars difficult, particularly in systems where hermetic sealing of the assembly is required.
What has been needed are methods and devices for packaging one or more laser emitter bars that may be carried out in an efficient and cost effective manner that provides a reliable and robust configuration that efficiently dissipates heat generated by operation of the laser emitter bars. What has also been needed are such methods and devices which are suitable for providing such systems that are hermetically sealed.